Pourquoi suis-je venu dans cette ville ?
by MercuryV
Summary: Sam est parti enquêter à Bâton-Rouge, or une confrérie de chasseur domine la ville et voit d'un mauvais œil son arrivée. Une série d'évènements va prolonger son séjour en Louisiane et les ennuis vont s'enchainer. Sans Dean à ses côtés cela risque de devenir vite compliqué. Heureusement pour lui Sam ne restera pas seul bien longtemps.


**Chapitre 1 : **_Pourquoi je suis venu dans cette ville ?_

* * *

Déjà deux mois que les Winchester ne faisaient plus parler d'eux. Aucune nouvelle catastrophe mondiale déclenchée, aucun séjour en Enfer et plus surprenant aucune chasse depuis tout ce temps. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi calmes aussi longtemps. Fallait-il être rassuré ou au contraire s'en inquiéter ?

Bâton-Rouge , capitale d'Etat de Louisiane Etats-Unis – Bibliothèque universitaire de l'université d'Etat de Louisiane, salle de lecture principale.

Un lieu calme et studieux d'ordinaire, rempli d'étudiants plongés dans leurs études. Or ce jeune homme brun assis à cette table n'était pas vraiment le genre de personne que l'on croisait habituellement ici.

Sam Winchester, l'un des chasseurs les plus respectés mais aussi des plus détestés des Etats-Unis se trouvait là dans la plus vaste bibliothèque de l'Etat de Louisiane. Pourquoi respecté ? Car il était le fils de l'un des plus grands chasseurs de ces dernières décennies, John Winchester aujourd'hui décédé, tout comme son père sa réputation n'était plus à faire dans le domaine de la chasse. Pourquoi détesté ? Tout simplement car c'est lui-même qui a déclenché l'Apocalypse, certes celle-ci est terminée depuis des années mais les chasseurs sont plutôt rancuniers. Et pourquoi cette bibliothèque universitaire ? Tout simplement parce que Sam était dans une affaire de meurtre de chasseurs qui depuis quelque temps avait commencé à agiter la communauté des chasseurs de Bâton-Rouge. Un travail pour les frères Winchester. Enfin sur cette affaire Sam était seul.

Tout ce qui l'entourait, l'université, les étudiants, l'ambiance lui rappelait ces années passées à Stanford. A cette époque il était heureux, pas qu'il ne le soit pas aujourd'hui enfin c'est assez compliqué comme toujours avec les Winchester. Mais cela n'avait rien à voir. Une vie normale, des études qu'il réussissait, des amis et surtout une petite amie dont il était follement amoureux. Voilà la vie qui lui manquait et qui désormais appartenait au passé. Car à partir du moment où son frère ainé avait fait son retour dans sa vie, tout c'était enchainé. Et depuis la mort le poursuit.

Mais cela faisait désormais partie du passé. Il ne préférait ne plus y penser et se reconcentrer sur l'affaire qui l'avait mené dans cette bibliothèque pour des recherches. A vrai dire lui n'avait jamais eu l'intention de venir ici c'est Dean qui pensait que le faire sortir un peu du bunker serait une bonne chose. Il est vrai que cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines que Sam était resté enfermé dans le bunker à essayer de trier et classer tous les archives laissées par les hommes de lettres. Un travail soit y en passant colossal.

Et quel meilleur endroit pour trouver une enquête que la mythique ville de Bâton-Rouge, carrefour de toutes les créatures, sorcières et esprits de la région. Une ville d'ordinaire plutôt calme grâce notamment à de nombreux chasseurs qui y faisait régner l'ordre et la sécurité et ceux depuis des siècles. Un genre de confrérie locale pourrait-on dire. Or depuis quelques jours ce groupe de chasseurs avait subi de nombreuses pertes dans ses rangs. Des morts qui s'enchainaient et qui malgré les efforts ne permettaient pas de trouver un coupable. Ces meurtres étaient tous plus incompréhensibles les uns que les autres, ils étaient impossibles pour les chasseurs d'incriminer une espèce spécifique de créature. Rien de mieux pour y attirer un des frères Winchester. Mais cette arrivée était très mal vue par les chasseurs locaux, Sam n'était pas vraiment en terrain amical dans cette ville.

De surcroit Sam se retrouvait seul à enquêter. En effet Dean n'était pas avec lui sur ce coup. En réalité Dean ne lui avait pas vraiment dit de sortir prendre l'air mais il lui avait plutôt fait ce petit reproche qui avait ensuite débouché sur une vive altercation entre les deux. Disons que les deux frères étaient en froids depuis quelques jours, aucune nouvelle des deux côtés. Pas de raisons de s'inquiéter cela arrivait assez souvent, une chasse en solo et une nuit d'ivresse plus tard et ils se retrouvaient comme si de rien n'était.

Bien qu'il sût que son frère avait parfois besoin de sa liberté et de son indépendance Sam n'aimait pas pour autant ces moments où il était séparé de son frère. Mine de rien c'est que Dean lui manquait quand mê ça il ne l'avouerait jamais, ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de la maison Winchester.

Ce petit moment sentimental ne dura que quelques secondes que dirait Dean s'il le voyait rêvasser comme ça plutôt que de boucler cette affaire. Il entendait déjà le rire moqueur de son frère l'attendant au bunker une bière à la main, se moquant de lui sur le temps qui lui avait fallu pour résoudre cette enquête. Sam reprit instantanément ses recherches, éviter les moqueries de Dean était quand même une formidable motivation pour se remettre au travail.

Cela faisait déjà quelques heures que Sam était rivé sur son écran d'ordinateur à essayer de trouver le maximum d'infos sur ces meurtres. Avec tous ces chasseurs en ville il lui était impossible de faire son investigation comme d'accoutumer. Il ne lui restait plus que les coupures de journaux, les sites internet et les rumeurs pour orienter ses recherches. Mais une chose le dérangeait, il mit un petit moment avant de le remarquer mais il était observé et même lourdement observé.

En se levant pour aller prendre des livres dans les rayonnages Sam en profita pour essayer d'identifier la personne pour qui il avait tant d'intérêt. Après quelques regards discrets il remarqua un jeune homme à quelques mètres c'était lui qui n'arrêtait pas de l'épier. Il avait le look d'un étudiant normal, propre sur lui, bien habillé, les traits fins, il n'était donc pas un chasseur ça c'était certains. C'était déjà un soulagement pour Sam qui depuis son arrivée avait tout fait pour les éviter. Mais alors qui était-il ?

En y réfléchissant tant que ce n'était pas un chasseur il n'avait aucune raison de s'en inquiéter. Et d'ailleurs il n'avait pas vraiment envie de connaître les raisons de cette attention qui lui était portée. Sam n'y prêta plus attention et alla chercher ce dont il avait besoin dans les archives de la ville. Peut-être y trouverait-il une réponse à tous ces meurtres.

Lorsqu'il revint à sa place il ne vit plus le jeune homme en question, soulagement pour lui car la situation commençait à devenir de plus en plus gênante pour lui. Même si sans se vanter ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait, mais il préférait quand même quand c'était une jolie brune ou une jolie blonde qui tombait sous son charme. Cette pensée lui fit esquisser un petit sourire. Un silence étrange s'installa en lui. Ah oui c'était à ce moment-là que Dean se moquait de lui et riait à ne plus pouvoir parler. Mais aujourd'hui aucune moquerie ni aucun rire seulement le bruit des touches de clavier d'ordinateurs autour de lui.

Sam déposa la montagne de documents qu'il avait prise avec lui et se remit au boulot, il fallait résoudre cette affaire au plus vite. Cette ville ne lui inspirait aucune confiance, son petit bunker protégé et sécurisé lui manquait. Là-bas il se sentait chez lui. Plus vite tout cela serait tiré au clair plus vite il rentrerait. Mais comment résoudre une affaire qui n'a aucun sens, trois morts en deux semaines et pourtant aucun point commun. Pas le moindre indice, enfin pour avoir des indices où la moindre information fiable il faudrait encore que Sam puisse avoir accès aux scènes de crimes ou aux témoins. Or avec tous ces chasseurs hostiles à lui tout cela lui était impossible, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que Sam allait renoncer. Avec ou non l'aide des chasseurs du coin il allait réussir. Pour lui mais aussi pour prouver à Dean que même en voulant en apprendre davantage avec le savoir des hommes de lettres il en restait pas moins un chasseur.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que Sam tentait de faire des liens entre les victimes, de trouver des points communs entre les lieux, de tenter de créer un schéma mais il ne trouvait rien. Enfin rien qu'il ne connaissait, cela lui semblait peu probable car depuis toutes ces années il en avait vu des choses mais il était possible que cette fois-ci tout cela soit nouveau. Il avait déjà tout envisagé, créatures, esprits, divinités, ou tout autres chose surnaturelle mais rien ne correspondait.

Si lui où Dean n'avait jamais vu ça leur père lui avait surement dû y être confronté ou tout du moins en avoir entendu parler. Et si c'était le cas cela devait être consigné dans le journal de celui-ci. Sam l'emmenait toujours avec lui à la fois comme un souvenir de son père mais aussi comme une base de référence dans le domaine du surnaturel. Car quoi que l'on dise ou que l'on pense sur John Winchester, il restait l'un des plus grands chasseurs et l'un des plus expérimentés dans ce domaine. Son journal était le reflet de cette expérience. Un héritage plutôt lourd à porter pour ces deux fils.

Sam passa machinalement sa main, sans vraiment regarder, dans sa sacoche accrochée à sa chaise pour prendre le journal. Elle resta dans le vide. Il regarda plus attentivement dans sa sacoche, hormis quelques papiers en tous genres et les quelques objets habituels que Sam emmenait toujours avec lui il n'y avait rien d'autre. Aucun journal dans la sacoche, peut-être que Dean l'avait emmené avec lui. Impossible il était certain de l'avoir emmené avec lui avant de quitter le bunker et puis Dean ne part jamais chasser un vieux livre à la main. Mais alors où était passé ce journal ? Un léger stress d'inquiétude s'empara de lui à ce moment-là, il chercha sur la table soulevant les piles de feuilles, de livres et d'articles mais il n'était pas là.

« Non c'est impossible, impossible, impossible.. »

Sam se répétait cette phrase sans cesse dans sa tête en continuant de le chercher en vain. C'était tout bonnement impossible qu'il l'ait égaré, inimaginable, inconcevable. Bien qu'il ait déjà regardé partout Sam continuait de fouiller dans son sac ainsi que sur la table devant lui comme si le journal allait réapparaitre de lui-même. Car ce journal au-delà d'être une source formidable d'information sur les créatures surnaturelles était avant tout le seul souvenir qu'il restait à Sam et à Dean de leur père. John Winchester n'était pas un grand fan des photos de famille ou de toutes les choses qui s'en rapproche comme tout le monde le sait. Ce journal au même titre que l'Impala était tout ce qui restait de lui. La grosse voiture bruyante pour Dean et le journal remplit d'information et de connaissances diverses pour Sam, voilà comment résumer l'héritage des frères Winchester.

L'angoisse de Sam n'était donc pas seulement d'avoir perdu ce journal mais plutôt d'avoir perdu le seul souvenir qui lui rappelait son père. Même pour tout l'or du monde lui où Dean ne l'aurait pas échangé ou vendu et pourtant ce n'est pas les propositions qui avaient manqué depuis la mort de John. Chasseurs, collectionneurs, antiquaires et même certains alphas d'espèces diverses c'étaient proposés. Ce journal intéressait un grand nombre de personnes c'était d'ailleurs surprenant que personne ne l'ait volé ou ait tenté de le voler avant. Subitement Sam se sentit vraiment stupide de l'avoir laissé sans surveillance même quelques secondes, la preuve cela a suffi pour qu'on lui vole.

Pendant un court instant il eut l'hésitation de demander aux autres personnes assises autour de lui si par mégarde elles n'auraient pas vu la personne qui avait fouillé dans sa sacoche. Mais en voyant leurs visages rivés sur leurs écrans avec leurs casques sur les oreilles il comprit que de ce côté il n'avait aucune chance de savoir. En y pensant c'est quand même assez terrifiant il pourrait se passer à peu près tout et n'importe autour d'eux que personne ne le remarquerait.

A ce moment-là il aurait très bien pu appeler son frère pour lui demander son aide, d'ailleurs il avait déjà son portable en main prêt à composer le numéro de son frère. Or informer Dean voulait dire faire le premier pas vers lui et de surcroit pour lui annoncer qu'il n'avait toujours pas résolu l'enquête et qu'en plus il avait perdu le journal. Cette option n'était donc pas envisageable.

Sur ce coup-là il allait devoir se débrouiller tout seul, il passa ses mains dans son épaisse chevelure réfléchissant à une solution il devait forcément y en avoir une. C'est alors qu'en relevant son visage il aperçut dans le coin de la salle de lecture une caméra de surveillance qui balayait toute la salle. La voilà la solution. Mais comment accéder aux images, dans un premier temps il imagina des tonnes de mensonges ou de diversions possibles c'est qu'il avait de l'expérience dans le domaine. De plus avec tous les badges, cartes et insignes qu'il avait avec lui, il lui était simple de pouvoir voir ces images sans avoir à se justifier. Mais en même temps il préféra se faire discret et ne pas attirer l'attention or un agent fédéral débarquant comme ça pour voir les caméras de sécurité d'une bibliothèque universitaire on a vu plus discret.

Sam eut soudain une révélation, pourquoi avoir besoin de mentir ou de monter des stratagèmes tirés par les cheveux il n'y avait rien à cacher. Un vol c'est banal enfin ce n'est pas surnaturel. Après tout pourquoi se compliquer la vie quand on peut faire simple. Il rassembla ses affaires soigneusement, manquerait plus qu'en plus de ça il oublie quelque chose. Maintenant qu'il savait que des voleurs trainaient en ville il allait être beaucoup plus prudent.

Il se dirigea directement vers le guichet d'accueil, là se trouvait une jeune femme blonde d'environ vingt-cinq ans occupée à lire un magazine féminin. Pas vraiment l'image que l'on a d'une bibliothécaire. Elle était plutôt charmante d'ailleurs Dean aurait immédiatement essayé de la draguer pour avoir son numéro prétextant que durant une chasse il n'était pas interdit de prendre un peu de bon temps. Sam lui n'était pas comme ça de surcroit il avait d'autres choses à penser en ce moment plutôt qu'à ça. Retrouver le journal et la personne qui le lui avait volé étaient les seuls choses qu'il avait en tête.

« Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous déranger mais on vient de me voler mon carnet de notes qui se trouvait dans mon sac. Je me demandais s'il serait possible que je puisse regarder les images de vidéosurveillances pour peut-être savoir ce qui s'est passé. »

« Malheureusement ce genre de chose arrive quelques fois. Je vais regarder ce que je peux faire avec les caméras. »

La jeune femme acquiesça sans poser aucune autre question, elle se contenta d'un sourire bête sur son visage et se connecta aux caméras de surveillance de la dernière heure. Cela étonna Sam qui s'attendait tout de même à devoir apporter quelques explications pour pouvoir les regarder. Visiblement cette jeune fille n'était pas très futée encore quelque chose que Dean aurait aimé chez elle.

Elle s'écarta du bureau pour laisser Sam visionner les images, il se contenta de lui répondre par un large sourire de remerciement. Il se mit immédiatement à regarder les images de surveillance de la dernière heure, on le voyait bien en train d'étudier concentré dans son travail rien de suspect a l'horizon. Les images défilaient les minutes aussi jusqu'au moment où on le voyait se lever en direction des archives.

Au bout d'à peine une vingtaine de secondes un homme s'approcha de la place où Sam était assis auparavant et sans aucune gêne se mit à fouiller dans son sac. Comme l'avait anticipé Sam aucune réaction des personnes autour, l'inconnu ne s'en souciait même pas. En observant plus attentivement les images Sam remarqua que cet inconnu ne chercha pas plus loin dès qu'il eut pris le journal il s'en alla. C'était bien le journal qui l'intéressait et uniquement le journal. Cette personne savait donc ce qu'il contenait et de quoi il était question à l'intérieur, quelqu'un qui était donc aussi au courant de la présence de Sam dans cette ville.

Un simple vol en apparence, mais qui était donc bien lié au monde du surnaturel. Sam n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'une seconde enquête alors qu'il avait déjà du mal avec à la première. Dans tous les cas l'affaire du journal volé devenait une priorité pour lui.

Après ces petites réflexions sur le premier visionnage des images Sam demanda à la bibliothécaire une copie des images qu'il prétexta aller tout de suite remettre aux autorités locales. Ce qu'évidemment il ne ferait pas.

« Je sais que je vous en demande beaucoup mais serait-il possible d'avoir une copie des images. Je vais aller directement faire constater le vol chez le shérif et avec les images cela fera gagner du temps pour l'enquête. »

Bon c'est vrai qu'il avait prévu de ne pas mentir pour récupérer les images. Mais bon l'enquête incluant maintenant des éléments surnaturels un petit mensonge serait utile. Or encore une fois la jeune femme le surpris en lui donnant le disque immédiatement sans opposer aucune forme de résistance. Pas une seule question ni aucune interrogation. Lui qui avait pourtant déjà prévu d'utiliser tout son charme pour réussir avait été devancé. Finalement il y avait encore des gens aimables et gentils dans ce monde.

« Je vous remercie pour votre aide. C'est vraiment très aimable de votre part. Encore merci. »

Sam quitta la bibliothèque en se retournant tout de même sur la jeune bibliothécaire, celle-ci à être trop gentille lui semblait suspecte enfin pas suspecte mais plutôt étrange. Il lui adressa malgré tout un nouveau sourire de remerciement avant de quitter le bâtiment direction la petite chambre qu'il louait dans un motel en bordure de la ville. Discrétion oblige il ne pouvait pas loger en plein milieu du centre-ville.

Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes de route il voyait se dessiner les néons délabrés du motel. Enfin arrivé dans la chambre, il déposa ses affaires sur l'unique lit qui s'y trouvait. Cela lui fit un petit pincement au cœur tout de même car dans tous les motels ou il allait dans chaque chambre se trouvaient deux lits un pour lui et un autre pour son frère. Cette fois-ci un seul lit, c'est dans ces moments anodins que l'absence de son frère se faisait la plus ressentir.

Pour ne plus penser à cela Sam se remit immédiatement au boulot, il s'assit face au bureau de la chambre et regarda encore une fois les images de surveillances. Et en faisant un arrêt sur image au moment où l'homme était en train de fouiller dans son sac Sam remarqua quelque chose sur son bras. Un tatouage. Un tatouage qu'il connaissait en plus. Mais oui c'est le tatouage anti-possession que son frère et lui possède. Enfin le tatouage en question n'était pas totalement le même. Celui-ci semblait plus complexe, plus développé enfin comment dire on aurait dit qu'on lui avait apporté quelques modifications. Des symboles de plusieurs origines plus précisément, Sam réussit à reconnaitre de l'énochien, du celte ainsi que de l'araméen mais il y en avait d'autres encore.

Le mystère n'était donc pas résolu bien au contraire il était devenu encore plus étrange.

Sam tentait temps bien que mal de trouver la signification, l'usage ou tout du moins l'origine de ces symboles ainsi que de ce tatouage. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence sans le moindre début de piste cela était quasiment impossible. Il arrivait à peine à rester éveiller, un peu de sommeil ne pourrait que lui être bénéfique. A peine l'idée de s'allonger pour se reposer lui avait traversé l'esprit que l'on frappa lourdement à la porte. Personne ne savait qu'il était là, qui pourrait lui vouloir quelque chose surtout à cette heure-là. Par prudence il prit son arme en main mais là dissimula, on ne sait jamais ce n'est pas le moment d'arriver en pointant son arme à feu sur la première personne qui frappe à sa porte.

Mais en ouvrant Sam eut la désagréable surprise de voir trois hommes, visiblement ceux-là n'étaient pas venus en amis. A peine la porte ouverte sans laisser la moindre seconde à Sam pour réagir ils entrèrent dans la chambre. Ils bousculèrent Sam en arrière qui instinctivement mis ses deux mains sur son arme, prêt à tirer. Le plus âgés des trois s'avança alors vers Sam en le dévisageant.

« C'est donc vrai Sam Winchester est dans notre ville. Celui qui a déclenché l'Apocalypse ose se pointer à Bâton-Rouge. Ça s'appelle comment ça les gars ? Du suicide nan ? Aller jouer pas à ça gamin, ça pourrait mal finir. »

Pas de doutes à avoir ces trois hommes étaient des chasseurs. Sur ce coup-là il allait falloir être plus malin qu'eux, tout seul Sam n'avait aucune chance il n'était donc pas question de foncer dans le tas. En temps normal Dean l'aurait fait sans laisser le temps à Sam de réfléchir mais Dean n'était pas là. Sam allait donc appliquer sa méthode. Leur rire gras l'insupportait mais il faisait tout pour garder son calme, Sam posa son arme sur la table qui se trouvait à côté de lui en signe de paix.

« Je suppose que vous faites partis des chasseurs qui contrôlent cette ville n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien trouvé le mioche c'est nous. Et on n'aime pas trop que des types dans ton genre viennent trainer dans notre ville. Mais vu que votre père nous a aidés pas mal de fois dans le passé on va vous laisser, à toi et ton frère, faire vos valises et quitter la ville. »

Nouvelle donnée à prendre en compte, ces chasseurs n'ont visiblement pas l'air au courant que Dean n'est pas en ville. Sam se dit qu'il était préférable de ne pas les informer de l'absence de Dean. Car contrairement à lui son ainé était relativement apprécié dans la communauté des chasseurs. C'est en partie cela qui avait garanti la sécurité de Sam jusqu'à maintenant.

« Je comprends votre réticence à me.. Je veux dire nous voir dans votre ville. Mais notre présence n'a que pour seul et unique but de résoudre cette affaire de meurtre qui décime votre communauté. »

« On n'a pas besoin de vous deux pour ça ! Tu crois quoi qu'on n'est pas capable de trouver quelles créatures nous attaquent ! »

Au moment même où ces mots furent prononcés un des chasseurs qui était jusqu'alors en retrait murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de l'autre chasseur. Celui-ci en se retournant vers Sam changea immédiatement de ton.

« Bon.. Si vous êtes vraiment là pour nous aider dans cette affaire je pense qu'on peut faire une exception. Mais dès que tout ça sera fini je veux que vous disparaissiez ! »

« C'était notre intention depuis le début. Mais une question comment vous avez réussi à nous trouver ? »

Le chasseur ne put cacher un rire en entendant la question de Sam. C'était fascinant la rapidité avec laquelle il était passé de la colère au rire. Autant dire qu'avec les gens comme ça il fallait être constamment sur ces gardes.

« Comment on t'a trouvé ? C'est tout simple, tu te rappelles de la jolie bibliothécaire à qui t'as été te plaindre que quelqu'un t'avais volé ton joli petit livre. Et bien cette fille travaille pour nous, et vu que t'es quelqu'un de plutôt connu dans le milieu elle t'a reconnu tout de suite. Puis elle en a profité pour nous appeler. On peut vraiment se fier à personne dans cette ville. »

Visiblement cela l'amusa puisqu'il continuait de rire face à un Sam qui commençait à sérieusement être agacé par la situation. Définitivement la compagnie des autres chasseurs le dérangeait au plus haut point, en particulier les chasseurs dans ce genre-là. Seul point positif ils n'étaient visiblement pas au courant non plus que le fameux livre qui lui avait été volé était le journal de son père. Cela rassura en partie Sam. Moins ils en savent sur lui mieux Sam se porte.

« Et bien maintenant que c'est réglé et qu'on bosse tous sur la même enquête il serait logique que vous partagiez vos infos. Plus vite tout cela sera réglé plus vite tout reviendra à la normal. »

L'idée de partager ces infos avec un chasseur qui lui était inconnu était déjà insupportable pour le chasseur mais le faire avec Sam Winchester l'était encore plus. Néanmoins l'idée de le voir quitter la ville le plus rapidement possible était sa priorité et méritait bien quelques sacrifices. Il envoya un de ses hommes chercher quelques choses dans la voiture avec laquelle ils étaient venus. Une fois celui-ci revenu il tendit un dossier pour le moins épais à Sam.

« Voilà tout ce qu'on a, tout y est rapport d'enquête, rapport d'autopsie, photos et relevés en tous genres ainsi que toutes les informations relatives à la disparition des journaux. »

Cette dernière information intrigua Sam, il referma subitement le dossier qu'il avait déjà commencé à éplucher pour en savoir plus. Sa curiosité avait été piquée au vif.

« La disparition des journaux ? C'est-à-dire ? »

« Comme tu dois le savoir dès qu'un chasseur meurt les autres chasseurs se chargent de faire disparaitre ses affaires, armes, téléphones etc. Tout ce qui réfère à la chasse en fait, pour éviter que des gens qui ne sont pas dans le milieu tombent dessus. Or quand les nôtres se sont fait tuer leurs journaux, dans lesquels ils consignaient tout ce qui se passait en ville et toutes les informations qu'ils avaient pu obtenir depuis qu'ils chassaient, et bien ils avaient disparu impossible de les retrouver. Et pourtant je connaissais bien ces mecs et ils ne s'en séparaient jamais. »

« Je.. Je pensais que mon père était le seul à tenir ce genre de journal. Visiblement ce n'était pas le cas. Mais vous pensez que c'est la raison pour laquelle ils ont été tués, ces fameux journaux ? »

« Ecrire un journal ce n'est pas le genre de choses dont les chasseurs parlent ou se vantent. Tout comme les gamines écrivent toutes leurs vies dans des journaux intimes, les chasseurs font pareils. Enfin le contenu n'est pas vraiment le même évidement. »

Encore une fois son humour le fit rire fortement, il n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte ou alors n'en avait strictement rien à faire mais il n'y avait que lui qui rigolait. Sam continuait de le fixer attendant qu'il réponde à ces questions.

« Pour l'instant y aucun moyen de répondre à cette question, les corps n'ont pas été dévorés ou mutilés. C'est comme s'ils étaient morts d'un coup, puisque quelqu'un était venus avait pris les journaux et était ensuite repartis. Je pense pas que tu trouveras plus de chose que nous mais au cas où si c'est le cas tiens nous au courant. On doit y aller c'est l'heure d'aller surveiller les rues pour la nuit. Mais fais gaffe quand même je garde un œil pour toi. »

Sur ces mots les trois chasseurs quittèrent la chambre de motel de Sam. Sam part un simple hochement de tête et un signe fit semblant d'acquiescer à ces menaces. Il n'en avait absolument rien à faire, tout ce qu'il voulait désormais c'était étudier ce dossier et trouver ce qui tuait ces chasseurs. Car ce qu'il pensait être deux affaires différentes n'en était en fait qu'une seule donc s'il résolvait les meurtres il trouverait son journal.

Mais Sam n'était pas complètement dupe il savait très bien que ces chasseurs ne lui avaient pas dit toute la vérité. Enfin qu'ils ne lui avaient pas partagé tout ce qu'il savait. Les chasseurs il en côtoyait depuis son enfance à force on commence à les connaitre. Mais bon ça marchait toujours comme ça, on ne livre jamais tout ce qu'on sait à quelqu'un dont on n'a pas entièrement confiance. Et puis lui non plus ne leur avait pas tout dit, le vol du journal de John, le fait que Dean est en réalité à l'autre bout du pays ou encore l'énigmatique homme avec le tatouage sur le bras. Ces informations-là Sam les avaient soigneusement gardé pour lui. Heureusement pour lui les chasseurs n'avaient pas demandé à parler à Dean ou encore à regarder les images de vidéosurveillances, cela aurait posé quelques problèmes.

Sam allait devoir être plus prudent dorénavant beaucoup plus prudent.


End file.
